Starter motors are generally used for cranking engines. The starter motor includes a drive gear to engage with an annular gear defined on a flywheel of the engine. The drive gear is coupled to a motor drive of the starter motor via multiple pinion members. The pinion members are disposed within a hollow space defined in the drive gear. Each of the pinion members has a pin portion that is engaged with a mounting hole provided in the drive gear. After a prolonged operation of the starter motor, the pin portion may tightly engage with the mounting hole such that it becomes difficult to remove the pinion members from the drive gear during disassembling of the starter motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,843 discloses a hydraulic press for simultaneous removal of all brake lining rivets from a brake shoe. The brake shoe is magnetically retained between a bottom surface of a curved punch retainer and an anvil until a hydraulic system forces the anvil up to clamp the brake shoe. Hydraulic pressure then automatically forces a curved press against top ends of spring-loaded drive punches appropriately positioned in the punch retainer so that they move to force the brake lining rivets from the shoe and through the anvil.